My Life With the Spaniard
by FallenAngelofFangirls
Summary: When Antonio (Spain) goes through some tough times, Lovino (Romano/South Italy) is more or less forced to take him in. How will both of their lives change? If you don't like Spamano fluff, don't bother clicking on this. T for Lovi's foul language and some intense romance.


**Hello, and welcome to my forth fan fiction! WARNING: This is full of Spamano fluff. And swearing. Hence, it is rated T. I will put the character speaking above the chapter/section. If you read Desperate Measures, you know this already. Have fun!**

**Lovino:**

I woke up to my phone making an obnoxious imitation of Antonio's singing.

He was calling me at 5 am.

I rolled over and put my pillow over my head. I didn't want to talk to him right now. He always dragged out our conversations, and I didn't feel like being pissed off at him right now. I just wanted to sleep. After my phone stopped ringing, it only took half a minute to start again.

_It must be urgent. _I rolled my eyes and decided to pick up the phone.

"What do you want, bastard?"

"Good morning to you, too."

"You woke me up; what the hell do you want?"

"Okay, okay! Sorry! I need to ask you a huge favor, dear."

_He fucking called me dear again. I hate that._ "Get to the point, idiot."

"I just got kicked out of my apartment. I need to stay with you for a while, so I can get a new place."

I sighed loudly. "Seriously?! I should say no. But you know what?"

"What?" I heard him start to get nervous. He always does that when I act like this, and I love it.

"I'm an okay person, so I'll let you stay. But you have to help pay for food. And pay me 20 bucks a week."

"I can do that."

"When are you coming?"

"Can I come now?" I felt my heart skip a beat. _Why now? Why when I'm not dressed?_ Then I realized he was my new room mate.

I sighed again. "If you must. But I'm not getting up. You'll have to use the spare key."

I knew that he knew where it was. He had broken in before when we were fighting.

"Okay. Sorry, but it's cold out and I'm not allowed inside."

"It's okay. Just shut up, hang up, and drive."

"Okay. I love you."

"Whatever."

I hung up.

I looked at my phone. 10 missed calls. He has been calling me since 3. _Jeez, he's going to be sick._

I rolled onto my back and put my hand to my bare chest, where my necklace usually rests. I broke into a sweat. I always his my feelings for Antonio. But now he would be living with me.

_How the hell am I going to do this?_

I woke up again to the front door of my apartment opening. My eyes fluttered open for a minute. I didn't move a muscle- I just listened. I heard him walk down the hallway and stop in the spare bedroom. He got changed (as I could tell by the clink on his belt on the floor). Then I fell asleep again. Suddenly, there were cold fingers on my arms and a warm chest pulled up against my back. He dug his face into my hair, and I blushed so hard I felt like my face would set off the smoke detectors. I turned around and slapped him square on the right cheek.

The next thing I saw was Antonio's confused, hurt face.

_Dammit, I hate that face._

"Why did you do that, Lovi?" he said in his confused, hurt voice.

_I hate that voice._

_And he called me Lovi._

_Shit, I like it…_

"Because you snuck up on me…" I said, looking in the opposite direction and trailing off.

He is so good at guilt tripping me. And that's not easy, unless you're Feliciano.

"But I just wanted to hug you, mi amor."

"Yeah, whatever…" I replied. But I couldn't put my heart into it. I felt too bad for him.

He took my chin and forced me to look at him. "Tell me you're sorry." His eyes were intense and full of passion.

"I'm not sorry…" I looked away. He grabbed my wrist with his empty hand.

"**Tell me you're sorry.**" He had no shame in his eyes. They were dark. Very different from their normal 'sunshine' look.

I felt my stomach turn and my heart beat fast. "I-I'm sorry…"

He pulled my lips into his. I pushed his chest away with my able hand, but he pulled me back in and forced me to kiss him. I then wrenched my wrist out of his grip and rubbed it. It was red. I felt my eyes get teared up, and my heart was beating so hard that he probably felt it. I hated it when he got like this. I felt intimidated, considering he was so strong compared to me. At the same time I loved it.

Maybe I hated that I loved it, too.

I looked up at him with my eyes all watery. "That hurt, Antonio."

He frowned. "I just wanted to show you that I won't let you go."

"Well, it hurt. And I want you to apologize." A tear rolled down my cheek.

His eyes went soft. "Lovi… I'm sorry. But I lost it. You made me angry over the phone when you didn't say you loved me. I felt that I needed to make sure you were mine… But that was wrong. And I'm sorry."

More tears fell down my cheeks, but they didn't mean anything. I wasn't angry. I wasn't upset. I just needed them out. He pulled me to his chest without a word. I stopped crying when I felt my hair become wet and a soft purring of _Fusosososo…_

I looked up at his tear-filled eyes. They yanked at my heart. I ran my fingers over his soft, tan facial skin. I felt the slight stubble on his chin, which was only there because he was too lazy to get rid of it. I ran my finger over his cheek, ruining the line left by one of his tears. I shifted in and pressed my lips to his softly.

"Ti amo sempre." I whispered, pressing my forehead into his for a moment, then burying my face into his chest and letting him sing me to sleep.

_I sure hope that we don't have to deal with each other like this for his whole stay…_

I felt my mind drift off a little further.

_But I hope he stays for a while…_

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
